Good Girls Go Bad
by bookworm1993
Summary: Remy had never backed down from a challenge especially one that looked as good as she did. She was most definitely a good girl. Shy and polite. He was always good at making the good girls go bad even if for only a night.
1. Good girls go bad

* * *

Remy hadn't been back to New York in years. So to celebrate his returning to the city that never sleeps he went to one of the hottest mutant clubs.

Remy walked up to the bouncer skipping all the people in line. "Bonjour Gentry."

The intimidating bouncer gave him a once over before giving a wolfish smirk.

"Gambit. Always a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Wish Remy could say the memes."

The bouncer grunted. "You asshole not everyone can understand French." But opened the doors for him any way.

Remy walked in hearing the crowd that he had skipped protesting.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

Remy walked up to the bar passing some "Very beautiful belles" Two had slipped numbers into his trench coat. But none of them had really appealed to him. They were so beautifully made up and so alike that it made them the norm.

"Hi, I would lahke a refill for mah friends and I." A girl said coming to sit on the seat beside him.

Remy had no shame in checking her out. She had the feminine curves alright but unlike every other girl here, she was covered from head to toe. Long sleeved blue dress that went mid thigh then black stockings and gloves. Even her shoes were very conservative high heeled close toed pumps.

But also she was a truly southern girl. Mississippi if he read her accent right.

What really intrigued him was her hair. She had two pure white strands of hair that framed her face. It didn't look died either.

"How much is thaht?"

"19.36."

The girl started to reach for her wallet but Remy beat her.

"Remy got it." Remy said as he put a twenty down.

The girl looked up at him giving him the shock of a lifetime. Emerald green eyes peered into his sunglasses.

"Thanks." The girl smiled.

The bartender gave the girl a drink. It was in a wine glass but was a really odd colored drink.

"May Remy?"

The girl bit her lip. Oh god how he wanted to be the one biting those lips.

"Ah guess."

Remy took a sip. The cool drink slid down his throat. Oh god it was Mountain Dew.

_I know your type_

(_Your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

Remy watched the retreating figure of the girl. Then it hit him. He had never even asked her, her name. Dear lord the girl was at a night club and she was drinking Mountain Dew. That screamed. NO REMY SHE'S OFF LIMITS.

But it just made her all the more appealing.

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_  
I make them good girls go bad_

Remy had never backed down from a challenge especially one that looked as good as she did.

She was most definitely a good girl. Shy and polite.

He was always good at making the good girls go bad even if for only a night.

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

Remy's eyes followed her all the way up the stairs to a corner where she sat down with five other girls.

He licked his lips just imagining taking the layers and layers of clothing off of her.

He hadn't had a good girl in a long time and she was the epitome of one.

_I know your type_

(_Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

"Now who was that hottie?" Jubilee asked leaning over.

"Yeah Rogue do tell." Betsey added.

"Nobody."

"Nobody that drank out of the same drink you're drinking now?" Kitty prodded.

Rogue blushed.

"Yeah and seriously from here I can tell he oozes sex." Carol jumped in.

"Plus my god he has that dangerous bad boy vibe. Makes you wanna throw yourself into him and just…" Teresa started.

"Uh huh." Jubilee said.

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

"Oh my god he's staring this way!" Kitty announced.

All the girls crowded to where Kitty was.

"Oh so hot." Teresa sighed.

"Yeah." Carol and Jubilee sighed also.

Rogue just looked away from where her friends were looking at.

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

"Rogue look!"

Rogue turned at the sound of Jubilee's yell.

She turned just in turn to see the man salute to them. When she caught his eyes he gave a come hither finger motion.

Her friends shrieked.

"Go!" Betsey said before pushing her to the direction of the stairs.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can." Kitty insisted.

"He only wants me because I'm probably something new to him."

"So play hard to get!" Carol yelled.

"How?" But Rogue was pushed lightly away.

"Improvise!" Jubilee said.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Remy was thrilled that it was working. The girl was really headed towards him.

She still looked a little nervous but damn her strut was certainly one of the hottest he had ever seen.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

"Hey foxy lady you look pretty lonely. Wanna dance with this love machine?"

Rogue was stopped in her tracks by a VERY drunk person.

"Sorry um Ah was goin to meet someone." Rogue said taking his hand off her hips.

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

"Who might you beeeee? We haven't seen you around here often." A girl purred.

Remy didn't even notice watching some drunkard pawing at his girl.

Well she wasn't his girl… yet.

"Wanna dance with us?" A different girl added.

Remy looked up. It was two red haired twins. He normally would've but he had a bigger and better prize in mind.

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

"If vous would mind taking your paws off Remy's fille."

Rogue looked up and so did the drunk that wouldn't release her.

"Oh sorry I just-"

"Just go." Remy said.

The drunk rushed off.

"Thanks."

_I make them good girls go bad_

_(They don't stand a chance)_

_I make them good girls go_

_The good girls go bad, yeah_

_Good girls go bad_

Rogue was biting her lips.

Remy felt his jeans just become considerately uncomfortable.

The more she bit them the more pink they turned and caused his body to react in ways that a good girl should never know. If she did, she would literally have the guys at the palms of her hands or at least Remy.

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I thought that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

"Your amis are staring at us. You wanna give them a show?"

Rogue looked up at him.

A part of her said to say no, but a bigger side of her found him way too alluring.

"Yes." She said softly taking his offered hand.

_I make them good girls go bad_

Remy twirled her before placing one of his hands on the back of her waist.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

Neither was going to say it out loud but they fit perfectly.

They danced close maybe a little too close considering Rogue's mutation.

When she realized this she tried to pull away but Remy leaned in, their lips touching now.

_Good girls go bad_

No! Rogue's mind cried. She didn't want to kill him. He was too young… and oh so handsome.

She started to push but he just held her closer.

_Good girls go bad  
_Rogue stopped pushing when she realized that she wasn't draining him! But how?

"Was Remy that bad a kisser Cherie?" Remy asked looking at the girl offended.

Rogue could only stare at him. Then the *Pons section of her brain kicked in.

She flung herself into him, wrapping two arms around his neck, one leg wrapped around him.

_Good girls go_

A loud chime rang to signal twelve o'clock.

The girl jumped away from him.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. But I have to go. Curfew."

Then the girl left Remy speechless and breathless.

Thoughts ran through Remy's brain.

Curfew, damn she was more of a good girl than he even pegged her for and a damn hot kisser. He thought his pants were tight before…

And damn he still didn't know her name!

* * *

"You look like you got a lot of sleep."

"Good to see you too Stormy."

"It was a girl wasn't it? And don't call me Stormy!"

"Yep STORMY."

Orroro sighed. "You're impossible and please tell me you don't have a girl in your bed naked or something like that."

"She didn't come home with Remy." Remy siad closing both his eyes still lounging on the couch.

Orroro got the shock of a lifetime. Remy pinning for one girl. It was the first time she'd ever heard of.

"Remy I have to get back to Xavier's and I'm not leaving without you. So quit moping and come now."

"Oui Oui Remy coming."

* * *

"It's nice."

"Remy please refrain from stealing anything."

"Oui oui, Remy promise not to steal from friends."

Orroro knocked on the door.

A auburn haired girl with two white streaks opened it.

Her green eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the last guy she thought she'd ever meet again.

"You!"

"Me!" Remy grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

One thought ran through his mind.

Sorry Stormy but I might have to break that promise.

* * *

*pons- Part of brain that controls level of arousal.

Song By Cobra Starship

It's a oneshot but I guess if I get enough reviews that want me to extend i will.

Hope you all liked. Read and review.


	2. Preview

Hi everybody,

Well I've decided to make this longer than a one shot but first I would like to finish one of my stories., which should be done by the end of this month. So please bear with me and wait for a while.

I promise it'll be good. But here's a preview to see if you still want to read it when the story evoloves.

* * *

"You!" Rogue cried not believing her eyes.

"Me Remy LeBeau. Et tu?"

"Oh my god." Rogue said as she backed away. "Uh Ms. Orroro Ave got to go to mah class." She said before running off.

Look back, look back. Remy chanted inside his mind.

Rogue turned back just to check that it wasn't just her imagination. Unfortunately for her it wasn't. She quickly looked away before running off.

Oui, oui. Remy cheered in his head.

"LeBeau please tell me that's not her."

"That's not her." Remy said still smiling watching her go farther and farther away. He couldn't believe his fate. Now he knew what serendipity really was.

"Don't lie." Orroro sighed.

"But you said please tell m-"

"Oh shut up Remy."

"Yes Stormy." Remy said cheekily.

* * *

Thank you and I hope you'll stay tuned.


	3. Meeting again

* * *

I know I said wait a month but I had this dream and it was of Rogue and Remy meeting for the first time. I couldn't resist but write. So here's the second chapter.

P.s. This doesn't really incorporate Remy from Origins so Logan and Remy do not know each other.

* * *

"You!" Rogue cried not believing her eyes.

"Me Remy LeBeau. Et tu?"

"Oh my god." Rogue said as she backed away. "Uh Ms. Orroro Ave got to go to mah class." She said before running off.

Look back, look back. Remy chanted inside his mind.

Rogue turned back just to check that it wasn't just her imagination. Unfortunately for her it wasn't. She quickly looked away before running off.

Oui, oui. Remy cheered in his head.

"LeBeau please tell me that's not her."

"That's not her." Remy said still smiling watching her go farther and farther away. He couldn't believe his fate. Now he knew what serendipity really was.

"Don't lie." Orroro sighed.

"But you said please tell m-"

"Oh shut up Remy."

"Yes Stormy." Remy said cheekily.

Rogue ran all the way to her English class just making it in time before Hank took role.

Carol raised her brow. "You look flushed. Not day dreaming about Mr. Wonderful are you?" She teased.

"Ahm not. Ah never did!" Rogue exclaimed quickly.

"Uh huh." Carol said rolling her eyes before saying here.

"So Stormy what exactly do you want me to do here?"

"We need you to take up French classes and help in the training rooms with the students."

"You want moi to teach?" Remy said leaning on Orroro's desk.

"I know I know Remy, but we are really desperate."

"Remy can tell."

"Well will you?"

"Sure sur un condition."

"On one condition? And what would it be?"

"Remy just want to know the belle fille's name."

Orroro narrowed her eyes at her old friend.

Rogue had managed to make it to lunch without seeing or hearing about Storm and… him. Well Remy was his name, maybe. Rogue did remember him calling himself Remy A LOT.

"Eeeeek Rogue! Oh my gods, I have major gossip to tell you." Jubilee screamed running into the dining area.

Everyone in the area stared at the exuberant Asian, well exuberant wasn't the best way to describe her. Sugar high though was a very good description.

"OMG I saw Mr. Hotness walking with Storm!" Jubilee clapped her hands as she stood right by Rogue's table.

"Wait rewind did you just say you saw Mr. Irresistible here? At Xavier's." Kitty said with a shocked but totally gleeful face at the same time.

Rogue groaned at her friends' nickname for the guy. Each of her friends had given him a 'special' nickname that seemed to get worse and worse.

"Oh my god Rogue that's like… a really big coincidence. I mean it has to be like destiny!" Kitty said loudly before sitting down on one of the seats.

"What's destiny?" Betsey asked sitting down across from Jubilee.

"He's here!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"He? He who?" Betsey asked. "Wait Mr. Kissable?"

Jubilee and Kitty nodded.

"Wow Rogue that's like Serendipity to the extreme. The fates are really on your side… or I'll shut up now." Betsey said after seeing Rogue's horrified grimace.

All eyes were on the four girls.

"Hey did I miss something?" Teresa asked coming up to the table. "Everyone's like staring."

"Hot guy's apparently here at Xavier's." Betsey answered.

"Mr. Yummy's here?!" Teresa said excited but it sounded more like a shriek because she was… well not known for Siryn for nothing.

Rogue really wanted the earth to open up and swallow her up.

"All seniors and advanced juniors please head to the training room." Orroro's voice drifted from the intercoms.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked looking at them. Each girl looked at each other. All faces were blank.

"We should go." Rogue said ready to get away from the prying eyes.

All five girls walked towards the training room when they caught sight of Bobby.

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled to get her boyfriend's attention.

Bobby turned around to see his girlfriend, ex, and their friends all together. H stopped to wait for Kitty.

"Kitty go on ahead if you want." Rogue said to her friend.

"But-"

"We'll catch up, don't worry." Rogue reassured.

"Well if, are you sure?"

"Yeah." Rogue answered. With one last look Kitty ran to her boyfriend.

Rogue watched kitty grab Bobby's bare hand. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. She gave a small sad sigh.

"Rogue." Jubilee said softly at her friend.

"Blah who needs boys any way." Betsey said liking her arm with Rogue's since she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and elbow length gloves. Jubilee linked her arm to Betsey's.

Teresa linked to Rogue's other arm. "Totally. Boys for never, best friends forever!" It came off a little louder than Teresa had anticipated but it got all of them to laugh. Even Rogue.

Remy played with his cards as he watched students fill into the room.

"That's really cool. That's like what I see the professional poker dealers do on TV." A kid said.

Remy smirked before his cards started to glow red as they flew into the air.

"Awesome!" Some kid yelled from far above.

Remy looked up to see several kids that didn't look like they went through puberty yet in the control box. He smiled at them before sending a card up as far as it could go with as little kinetic energy as he could.

The card exploded right in front of the glass windows.

"So cool!" "I wanna do that!" Several of the kids exclaimed.

"Ro what are you planning to do?" Logan asked leaning on one of the walls just itching for a cigar. So many kids and their damn hormones in one place. He needed a smoke really bad.

"Introduce the upperclassmen to their new teacher."

"That guy? He looks like one of them." Logan said gruffly.

"It might be to our advantage Logan. And he may look like it but he's had more experience than maybe half of them all together."

Remy scanned the crowd for her… Rogue. How fitting the name was but at the same time, it wasn't. She didn't do what everyone else did. She was separate from the crowd and so unpredictable which made her Rogue. But it seemed too rough for the shy mountain dew drinking girl he met at the club. It wasn't beau enough. No not for her.

"Is everyone here?" Orroro asked.

"Think so." Bobby answered moving to the front with Kitty.

Kitty's eyes widened seeing Remy standing beside Orroro juggling a playing deck in his hand. "Mr. Irresistible?"

Everybody in the near vicinity turned to look at Kitty.

Rogue stood frozen as she heard Kitty. Jubilee decided to take charge literally and get them to the front. "Coming through. Sorry. Move!"

Rogue found herself dragged by Jubilee and Betsey to the front towards Kitty.

Remy watched part of the crowd part as a whole train of girls emerge from. Then a delighted smile crossed Remy's face as he saw Rogue.

Remy walked foward to the girls.

"Mr. Hotness." Jubilee squealed.

Remy gave a smouldering grin.

Rogue stood paralyzed as he came towards her. Remy lightly took her gloved hand and bent down on one knee as if ready to propose.

"Bonjour again le bel." (hello again beautiful one)

Everyone's eyes popped out as Remy kissed Rogue's hand.

* * *

Hope you guys liked.

Don't forget to review.


	4. A knock out kiss

Hi,

Here's the next chapter.

I figured since I already had it done, I should take mercy and post it up.

I'll be gone to new york for a couple of weeks and I'm not sure that I'll be able to get internet so I'm not sure if I can post anything for a while but who knows.

Please Read and review.

Thank you to all the reviews.

I appreciate them all and even critisisms.

I'm trying to take the critisisms and improve my story.

* * *

Ororo felt like slapping Remy silly.

"Boy unless you want to be minced, you'll let go of Rogue's hand. NOW!" Logan growled menacingly, his claws making an appearance.

Remy stood up as relaxed as ever. Not really scared shitless as any other boy would be.

"Is he your dad?"

"Uh." Rogue wasn't sure what to say.

"Practically!" Jubilee piped up.

"Yeah Casanova, most guys are scared to death of him. He's one of the reasons Rogue's been single forever." Betsey said.

"Actually Casanova is Italian or Venetian to be exactament. Remy is just Cajun."

"Yes well Remy will get his butt here and stop flirting with the minors." Logan said his patience diminishing as the seconds went by.

"Remy really?" Ororo sighed.

Remy gave an innocent smile.

"Yes well, um everyone this is Remy LeBeau. He will be one of your newest…teachers." Ororo introduced.

"Wait that guy's going to be our teacher! He barely seems fit enough. He's like one of us… teenagers." Bobby protested.

"I agree with icicle for once." Logan nodded his claws still out. He was sharpening them against each other staring at the 'new teacher'.

Teresa and Jubilee shared a giggle. Rogue and Betsey were above it but they were laughing inwardly.

"Yes well Bobby, Remy is very capable of being a teacher. When he puts his mind to it." Orroro said whipping her head to face Remy at the last part.

Remy just pursed his lips and widened his eyes trying to look like a doe but came off more of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Remy WILL be teaching French class."

Rogue groaned inwardly. She had French last period. They had been using an online teacher recently. Which was ok, not as convenient but they were still learning somewhat. She had been hoping to get a French teacher soon but now she wasn't so sure.

"And also Remy will be helping in the training room with the X-men twice a week when Logan will be taking care of the younger kids P.E. classes."

"Noooooooooooooooooo." Was echoed throughout the training room from far above where the younger kids were.

Logan looked up along with pretty much everyone else. It got quiet real fast.

"I will count to 10 and whoever is still there, you will have to clean X-jet with a tooth brush." Logan growled.

"Hey does he ever not growl when he says something?" Remy whispered into Rogue's ear causing her to jump in surprise. Unfortunately she had surprised Teresa who let out a shriek of surprise and 'accidentally' pushed Rogue into Remy. Which in turn caused Rogue to fall on top of Remy.

"Whoa if you wanted to be horizontal with Remy, all you have to do is ask. No need to jump him, not that Remy minds at all cherie." Remy said rolling them over so that he was on top.

Everyone looked down at the two with wide eyes.

"Remy!" Ororo cried horrified.

"Gumbo get off her now before I rip you from limb to limb!" Logan thundered.

"Remy thinks your dad's mad. Hmmm wonder what he'll do when Remy does this?" Remy asked thoughtfully.

Rogue had a puzzled face on as she looked up at him. "Wha-" But was interrupted by Remy kissing her lips.

The room was completely silent. As everybody stared.

Ororo watched horrified. It was like watching a train wreck just waiting to happen.

Bobby was livid! He was about as green as you could get. A big part of him was just waiting for Rogue's powers to kick in. That would chase 'Remy' away.

Rogue didn't want to respond but Remy was an unbelievable kisser. Well truthfully she hadn't had much experience but she knew that he was probably one of the best. Her first kiss… not a good time to think about that. And with Bobby it was always so swift and quick because of her powers. Her powers that made her keep everyone at a distance in fear that they would be hurt. But with Remy…

Rogue brought her hands up to Remy's hair and combed her fingers through his hair, responding back with all the passion she had been suppressing since her powers kicked in. She forgot that they were in a room full of her peers and teachers. She was brought back to last might in the club. When they first met… and kissed.

The room became more tensed as everyone watched shocked like as if a lightning storm had been brewing in the room.

Logan and Bobby were the first to be brought out of the 'trance'. Logan stormed to the two murder in his eyes. He forcefully yanked Remy off of Rogue.

"Gumbo you are just asking for it." Logan growled. But it was Bobby who hit Remy with an iced fist.

Rogue crying Remy's name was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Remy felt something cold on his temple and soft fingers running through his hair. Remy took the hand that had been in his hair and brought it to his lips. The hand was bare, without a glove so he knew who's it was right away. The scent had been haunting him since he first kissed her. "Is that you le bel?"

"Oui." Rogue said softly.

"Are you taking French?" Remy sat up abruptly excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oui oui oui!" Remy cheered like a kid.

There was a growl.

"Why'd you have to bring your père?" Remy whined.

"Watch it Gumbo." Logan growled.

"So who exactly knocked me out? It felt as if someone threw a chunk of ice at me."

"It wasn't a far cry from it." Logan answered.

"So the growler doesn't always growl when he talks."

Logan growled.

Rogue sighed. "Please don't fight, Logan." Rogue said. "And you. Do not provoke Logan." Rogue said looking pointedly at Remy.

"Oh good you're awake." Hank McCoy said as he walked in.

"Hello son, my name's Hank."

"Remy LeBeau." Remy said shaking Hank's hand.

"I've been having Rogue here taking care of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Remy smiled suggestively at Rogue.

"Eyes above the shoulders bud." Logan rumbuled.

"Sorry but can I be pardoned I am sitting on a bed."

"I don't like smart asses." Logan said, his claws coming out.

"Logan! Put those ahway!" Rogue cried.

"Yes well. From the blood sample I think I may know why you are able to touch Rogue's bare skin. But first I would like to know what your mutation is." Hank said looking up from his chart at Remy.

"Oh I convert the potential energy in an object to kinetic energy. I also know people's emotions. I'm an empath I guess but I basically make things explode."

"He must've been a terror as a kid." Logan whispered to Rogue.

Rogue giggled. She could definitely see that.

"Kinetic enegy. Hmm. Did you know that your body produces bio-kinetic energy that basically acts like a shield?"

"No."

"Well that's why I think you can touch Rogue while no one else can."

Now that last part really made Remy interest peak. "What do you mean by Remy is the only one that can touch Rogue?" Remy asked genuinely interested and maybe a little smug. Okay maybe not a little. A lot more like majorly smug.

Hank coughed. "Yes well I do not think I should be the one to tell you."

"Oh."

"When I touch nonmutants with bare skin I absorb their life source and memories. When I touch mutants, I take their powers and memories. I can kill someone by touching them with my bare skin." Rogue said softly looking down at her bare hands.

"But you can touch Remy with your bare hands and other body parts." Remy said smiling broadly.

"And yet the only guy I wouldn't mind making unconscious when he touches me, I can't."

"Oh that hurts Cherie. But if I remember clearly, I did get knocked down after I kissed you so your track record's still there." Remy said cheerfully.

"Hope it was worth it." Logan growled...again.

'Oh it was." Remy smirked.

"She's not 18 Gumbo so you better not get any ideas." Logan growled.

"Sorry a little late." Remy said without any remorse what so ever.

Rogue blushed furiously while groaning at Remy's straight fowardness.

"Can I go doc?"

"Well yes. But come back tomorrow so I can make sure you don't have anything wrong with your head."

"Ok." Remy said getting off the medical bed. Remy cracked his knuckles. "So I'll ask again, who knocked me out?"

Rogue blushed even harder. "Um no one important."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "I'll find out on my own and believe me when I do, it'll be bloody."

Rogue was silent. But she sighed relenting. From Remy's face she could see he was stating the truth. "Uh um it was Kitty's boyfriend."

"Okay but that does not make sense why he would knock Remy out."

"He's also Rogue's ex-boyfriend." Logan said.

Remy's eyes widened. Oh well that made sense now. But that didn't mean that Remy wasn't going to kick his butt.

* * *


	5. Love Song For No One

Here's the next chapter!

Hope you all like.

Thanks for reading.

And for all the reviews

* * *

"Remy." Orroro warned coming in just in time to hear Remy wanting to beat up a student. Yes maybe Remy in a way had a right to lay at least one good one on Bobby but she was running a school here. "Remy I think we need to talk."

"Ah Stormy why do you have to come in to ruin all the fun for Remy?" Remy said dramatically.

Orroro could see even from here Rogue rolling her eyes but with a happy laughing smile that she hadn't seen in so long and it brought a small smile to her face.

"Bobby's going to have detention for two months…"

"But-"

"With Logan." Orroro finished.

"Oh you mean this gars." Remy said pointing to Logan.

Logan growled. "What'd you call me Gumbo?"

"He only called you a guy Logan." Rogue quickly stepped.

"He better have. But thanks Ro I've been meaning to fulfill my promise." Logan said crackling his knuckles so loud that everyone could hear.

Rogue and Orroro flinched. The sound it made even caused Remy to grimace.

Rogue looked up worried. "What promise Logan?"

"It's nothing just an old promise." Logan shrugged it off but his voice still contained glee.

"You two we have a staff meeting in my classroom. Rogue, everybody is dismissed from classes today so don't worry about classes but the homework is still due tomorrow." Orroro said.

"Oh Thanks Ms. Orroro." Rogue said smiling. "Hope you feel better Remy. And Logan… don't scare Bobby to death please."

* * *

Remy looked at the alarm clock in his new room. It said 12:38. He couldn't go to sleep at all and then his stomach gave a low grumble. Remy smirked to himself before thinking about thoroughly inspecting the kitchen refrigerator.

Remy pulled on a pair of old pajama bottoms over his boxers but didn't bother with a shirt as it was fairly warm out.

As Remy approached the kitchen area he saw a faint light. Then he saw a shadow and heard soft humming. He walked faster to see who it was. A delightful smile made an appearance on his face.

"After all the crushes are faded and all my wishful thinking was wrong. I'm jaded. I hate it." Rogue sang along with her iPod not noticing that she had an audience. "I'm tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here. So tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here." She sang as she swayed her hips to the soft rhythm of John Mayer. "Searching all my days just to find you. I'm not sure who I'm looking for. I'll know it when I see you."

Remy's pants were getting a little uncomfortable as he eyed the way Rogue's hips moved. Especially as they were encased in a pair of very small form fitting pink shorts. And the blank tank top that she was wearing was finally revealing her true shape that she seemed to hide and boy was Remy enjoying the view.

"I'm tired of being alone so hurry up and get here. So tired of being alone. So hurry up and get here." Rogue continued to sing with her eyes closed just enjoying the song. She had discovered it by accident on the radio and since then she had found out how soothing John Mayer's voice was. Also how much the lyrics of the song matched her.

Remy noticed how Rogue's voice had turned somber and before he knew it he had crossed the threshold to her. Putting his hands on her hips he leaned into her pressing his whole body to hers.

Rogue felt a warm body press into her. It was a wonderful feeling but it almost made her cry. She guessed that she missed the feel of human touch so much that now she could imagine one so real now. Rogue continued to move her hips to the song and sang sadly. "I could have met you in a sandbox. I could have passed you on the sidewalk. Could I have missed my chance and watched you walk away?" Just enjoying the touch even if it was only her imagination. But then it felt like as if something was poking her, something really hard.

Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's stomach and buried his face into her soft hair. "Mon Rogue, don't chanter so sadly. You're breaking Remy's cœur with your chant." (My Rogue, don't sing so sadly. You're breaking Remy's heart with your singing).

Rogue gave a sigh of relief but then froze up as she realized that she was relaxed in practically a stranger's arms, a stranger that was her French teacher no less.

"Ya do realize ahm one of your students." Rogue said reminding him.

"Um hmm." Remy mumbled still buried in her hair. "Your hair smells really good. Remy's never smelled a better shampoo on a fille."

Rogue rolled her eyes but she would never admit but she was enjoying how Remy was embracing her. But there was something poking her back. "Remy what do ya have in your pocket?" Rogue asked incredulous.

Remy took a second to contemplate when it clicked. Then he busted into laughter. "Mon Rogue, innocent as a new born. Remy should stay away but he just can't."

Rogue's eyes went wide then she whirled around to see a shirtless Remy Lebeau. Rogue scanned him from head to toe. "You're shirtless!"

"Oui."

"You don't have pockets do you."

"Non."

"So it was your..." Rogue stopped, blushing furiously. "Oh my god." She said turning a shade redder.

Rogue sat across from Remy placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Merci."

"Bienvenue."

"You're a very good singer."

Rogue looked down at her own hot chocolate blushing. "Thank you."

"You're a soul singer."

Rogue looked up. "A soul singer?"

Remy nodded. "You sing how you feel with your heart."

Rogue looked up at him, mesmerizing him with her bright green eyes. She gave a small but genuine smile. "Nobody's ever heard me sing before. Well I've never let them."

"Well then Remy's very happy to have come upon this by chance."

Rogue giggled. Remy arched his eyebrows.

"Sorry you just reminded meh of something Betsey said to meh."

"Like what?"

"She said something about Serendipity to the extreme."

"Oh." Remy said thoughtfully. "That really explains us though doesn't it."

"Yeah I guess it does." Rogue said biting her lips.

Remy groaned. "Ah le bel please don't that right now I'm already uncomfortable enough."

"Do what?" Roue asked genuinely curious but worried. Then bit her lip again. Rmy couldn't help but notice that her lips were a little puffier than normal and had turned an enticing shade of pink. And to put the irony of ironies, she had no clue what she was doing to him.

"That. The biting the lips."

Rogue's eye went doe like. "Oh. Ahm so sorry."

"Remy's not." Remy said smiling or maybe it was smirk. "So that song. I've never heard it before."

"It's Love song for no one. By John Mayer."

"Is it your favorite song?"

Rogue smiled. "Yeah. I love all of his songs but that one hits home."

"Why?" Remy said leaning in.

"Because… I feel like as if the song is a part of me." Rogue closed her eyes and put her hands on her heart. "The first time I heard the song, I cried because my relationship with Bobby was straining and I knew the end was imminent. I felt so alone that week and then I heard the song. Because of the song I began to understand that Bobby wasn't the one and that there is someone out there and now I'm just waiting."

"Vous n'avez pas à attendre plus longtemps Cherie."(You don't have to wait any longer)

Rogue processed what he said but he really didn't say that did he? "Sorry could ya say that a little slower?"

Remy brought the cup of hot chocolate to his lips. He gave her a smoldering look over the cup before taking a big sip.

"You already know what I said cher. Don't underestimate yourself."

Rogue blushed as she felt as if Remy was practically undressing her with his eyes. It shouldn't have caused tingles throughout her body but it did. Rogue stood up abruptly.

Remy watched her silently laughing at her reaction, gods she was really too innocent and cute. "So see you in the morning?" Remy gave her a devilish smile that Rogue could bet won over more girls than she could probably count with her fingers and toes because it sure as hell was making her flustered.

"Um yes, I mean actually I have French seventh period, so well um good night…" Rogue paused then gave him an innocent look and bit her lip for good measure. "… Professor LeBeau." She finished walking away without a look back, swinging her hips a little bit more as Carol had taught her. Hey two could play the game.

Remy stared at Rogue's retreating figure in both shock and awe, well in awe of her butt.

Neither knew but someone had been watching their encounter the whole time. The person clinched his fist as he saw the new comer stare at Rogue's bottom!

* * *

Check out the song, it's really good. I was listening and thought that it was like Rogue's theme song. Name's Love Song For No One by John Mayer.

Sigh I love his voice.

Next chapter is Remy's first day of Teaching. Hope you all will stay tuned!

Hope you'll review


	6. Professor LeBeau

Next chapter!

* * *

Remy looked through the papers on what the kids had learned so far. It seemed they heard learned how to describe how they feel and look, along with places and activities and some more. Unfortunately according to the class planning they were supposed to have a test today.

Remy groaned. Ugh he hated tests. But maybe he could make things more fun. Remy checked the planner one more time to see that there were only odd numbered classes today. So he had roughly an hour and a half with each class. That was definitely enough time to do it, now he just had to make sure they had the right equipment.

"Stormy." Remy called from his phone in the class room.

"Don't call me Stormy."

"Uh huh."

Orroro rolled her eyes from the other line. "Yes Remy."

"Do you have those voice changer thingys?"

"Yes." Orroro said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Remy needs them for my class today. Four would be nice."

"Remy what are you planning?"

"Remy just going to give them a test Stormy."

"You know what I'm not going to even ask. They'll be over in a few minutes." Orroro sighed from the other line.

"Thank you. Remy just going to make tests fun for once so don't worry your pretty head."

Orroro laughed from the other end before hanging up.

* * *

Rogue was in the middle of third period which was Science class when Jubilee leaned over the lab table to talk to her.

"Ohmigod, did you hear about the French test today?"

Rogue looked up from her paper to look at her. "Yeah, they first told us last week so we could prepare."

"That's not what I meant." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "What I meant was did you hear what the test is."

Rogue looked back on her paper and opened her book. "That's cheating."

"Fine if you insist I'll tell you." Jubilee said exasperated.

Rogue just laughed too herself.

"We're having an oral test. It's a dating show!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Ask Carol she had to go and deliver the voice disguisers to his class."

Rogue was speechless.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait til French class!"

Meanwhile Remy was currently the host of the dating show. Granted the kids weren't really going to date they were just doing the show in French it was really just comedy but most of all everyone was having a blast. But Remy was still grading them on their French.

"Contestant number Un if your mom could give one word to describe you, what would it be?" Arra the girl that was judging asked.

"Chaud." (Hot) The boy answered.

"Bien sûr!" (Sure) Arra replied.

The boy made an offended face.

The kids all laughed.

"Contestant number three what it your favorite school subject?"

"Déjeuner!" (Lunch)

"And times up Arra." Remy said holding the stopwatch that said five minutes."So which one of these pathetic garcons do you want?"

"Hey!" All the boys intercepted.

The class just laughed.

"Um contestant number trios I guess."

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the last period of the day. Rogue threw away her lunch tray and headed to the last class when someone grabbed her arm. Rogue turned around smiling thinking it was one of the girls but it faltered as she saw who it was.

"Bobby do ya need somethin?" Rogue asked pulling her arm out of Bobby's grip.

"Rogue." Bobby said softly.

"Yes?"

Bobby pursed his lips. "He's a ladies' man, once he has you, he'll throw you away."

Rogue could see red. "Excuse meh?"

"He's a player Rogue."

"Maybe he is but how is that any of your business?"

"I still care for you."

"Well ya didn't care enough tah restrain yourself from kissing Kitty before we broke up." Rogue said before whirling around and stomping away but not before looking back and having the last word.

"Ahm going tah act like as if you this encounter never happened. Ah want you to be my friend Bobby but you have no say at all when it comes to Remy. He can't do any worse than you and if he does I can deal. Ah survived one heartache, I'm sure I can survive another."

Remy watched as the classroom filled up. He recognized two of Rogue's friends. An energetic Asian girl and a pretty blonde. Then came Rogue but she looked haggard.

Then came a tall pale blonde boy that Remy could bet many of the girls here had crushes on. He looked agitated as he stared at Rogue's back. Like as if he could feel Remy's eyes on him, he turned to face Remy then glared.

Remy could bet a million bucks that this was probably Bobby, Rogue's ex. And the same idiot that punched him.

A large guy came running in just as the late bell rang. "Everyone find a seat." Remy said not commenting on how the guy just barely made it.

He kept looking around for an empty seat but didn't seem to find one.

"Piotr, over here!" Rogue yelled at last.

Remy watched as the big guy broke into a smile and walked toward her.

Remy couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face.

"My name is Remy LeBeau as you all probably know." Remy said as he sat on the corner of his desk, tossing a beanbag from hand to hand.

The class nodded.

"But I don't know most of your names. Just that you're all in AP French. So I will start by throwing this bean bag at someone. Then that person has to introduce themselves in French and say one thing about themselves. Anything they want in French of course." Remy paused. "Once that person goes they throw the bean bag at someone else and they do the same. Whoever drops it has to drop and do ten right there. Got it?"

"Oui." The class murmured.

"Bien." Remy said before throwing the bean bag at Jubilee.

Jubilee swiftly caught the bean bag. "Je m'appelle Jubilee. Et comme je le shopping!" (My name is Jubilee. And I like shopping!)

Carol and Rogue couldn't help a laugh from escaping.

Jubilee threw the ball at a boy all the way on the other side. It was then thrown to two other people before the person threw it to Carol, who unfortunately missed because Jubilee had let out a loud screech as she jumped out of her seat.

"Sorry but you've got to drop and give me ten."Remy said,

All the boys in the class did the annoying Ohhhh.

Carol turned to glare at Jubilee.

Jubilee threw her arms up in surrender. "Sorry there was gum underneath my desk."

Carol gave Jubilee a dumbfounded look. "Oh my god." She said rolling her eyes at her small friend.

Carol took about a minute to do ten pushups then stood up and brushed her shirt and jeans. "Le nom est Carol. Je veux tuer mon ami maintenant." (Name is Carol. I want to kill my friend right now.) Carol said before throwing the bean bag behind her carelessly.

Rogue had to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't start laughing.

Luckily Piotr caught the bean bag. "Je suis Piotr. Um." (I am Piotr) Piotr scatched the back of his hand. "Uh je pense que je suis grosse." (Uh I guess I'm big.)

Everyone in the class laughed even Remy.

Piotr threw the bean bag to a person about two rows to his right and three rows down. The boy nearly fell from the impact.

Eventually the bean bag had been passed to everyone but Bobby and Rogue.

The bean bag was thrown to Bobby at last.

"Je m'appelle Bobby. Je pense que c'est à tort les hommes flirter avec des filles mineures." (My name is Bobby. I think it's wrong when men flirt with underage girls.)Bobby said staring Remy down.

Remy just raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Some of the kids looked at him to Bobby and back.

Rogue marched to where Bobby was in blind fury. It was only a few chairs to her left so she reached him in no time. Everyone watched in interest at what she was going to do.

Rogue snatched the bean bag out of Bobby's hands and glared at him before heading back to her seat.

"Je suis Rogue. Je vais avoir 18 ans dans dix jours." (I'm Rouge. I'll be 18 in ten days.)

Everyone was silent.

Remy couldn't help but smile. "Yes well if that is all… I'm so sorry to inform you all that because you are the advanced class, you will all be taking the test."

"Nooooooooooooo." Jubilee cried.

* * *

As Rogue turned in her test to Remy she felt a piece of paper in her hands. When she looked at him, he just gave her a smouldering look.

When she got to her desk she took out the note.

_Linger after class. _

_P.S._

_You also look beautiful today cherie._

_

* * *

_

Hope you all liked and please review


	7. After Class Rendezvous

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. First story ever to make it to a 100 reviews!

I love you all.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

The bell rang and on cue Jubilee cried out loudly. "My earring!" Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm missing an earring but I have to get ready for my date!"

Everyone gave a laugh and continued putting their stuff away.

"Jubilee calm." Carol said.

"But now I have no time to pick out my outfit for tonight!"

"Rogue and I can look for it while you get ready." Carol assured.

"We got it Jubes." Rogue said.

"Oh ok thank you girls."

Remy watched trying to control his laughter as Carol and Rogue searched the floor. He almost fell out his seat though when Carol lifted the table with her one hand and had Rogue searching the ground.

But their faux stopped as soon as the last person took off whom just so happened to be Bobby.

"Ok I'll be leaving now." Carol said wiping her hands on her jeans then turned to Remy. "If you hurt a hair on her head, you better sleep with two eyes open at night." She warned then walked out without a look back.

Bobby saw Carol striding out of their French class. He waited another few seconds hoping to catch Rogue coming out but she didn't. He started to walk to the French room when he was stopped by a growl.

"You aren't trying to get out of detention are you Ice Boy?" Logan said menacingly.

"She's almost as frightening as the claw man." Remy said taking a seat on Rogue's desk.

"You mean Logan?" Rogue sat in her seat.

"Oui."

Rogue gave a laugh. Logan's all bark and no bite… well no he's got quite a bite too." Rogue winced.

"That's reassuring." Remy said dryly.

"Sorry." She said laughing lightly.

"Well before I forget why I asked you to linger. Are you busy this weekend?"

"Uh." Rogue didn't know what to say. "You know Logan might chase you with a machete if I say yes?"

"I pretty much figured it out. But I'm willing to take the risk."

Oh what the hell Rogue thought to herself. "Yes."

"Yes?" Remy asked for sure.

"Yes." Rogue said smiling.

"I knew my charms would affect you one day."

Rogue rolled her eyes before pushing him off her desk. "I should probably go now before Jubes makes our room look like as if a tornado had gone through the closet."

"Wait a minute young lady." Remy said grabbing Rogue's hand. He pulled her towards him, so that now they were almost chest to chest. He took off her gloves and placed them on the nearest table. Then entwined his fingers with hers. Then leaned his forehead to hers.

Rogue felt her voice get caught in her throat at the gesture.

"Rogue." Remy whispered.

Rogue looked up into Remy's red hues. "Yes?" She whispered. They were close enough that Rogue was sure Remy could tell how fast her heart was beating.

"Whenever you need my body, I'll always be there."

Rogue looked at him blushing brightly. "Uh ummmm."

"Wait that came out wrong." Remy winced. "I meant if you need a shoulder to lean on or a hug, I'm always here."

Rogue's lips formed an O.

"I really want to just ravage you here like I imagined every time I saw you bite your pencil during the test" Remy said hoarsely. Rogue blushed even brighter. "But I'll try to contain myself for the next nine days, but the tenth days. No promises. Claw man and Ken be damned."

"Who's Ken?"

Rogue shut the door behind her and leaned against the door. She slid down to the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened with Professor LeBeau." Jubilee asked as she saw her roommate on the floor. She had on a short black dress.

"Nothing. Is that what you're wearing on your date?"

"Don't change the subject. And it can't be nothing, your cheeks are as red as a cherry."

Rogue touched her cheeks. They felt hot under her fingers. She looked up to see Jubilee's eager face. "I got asked put on a date this weekend!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Jubilee screamed as she joined Rogue on the floor. "Wait you said yes right? Cause if you don't you are cr-" Jubilee said standing up.

"I said yes."

Jubilee took Rogue's gloved hands and jumped up and down. "My little Rogue's finally growing up."

"Jubilee." Rogue said laughing. "Now about what you are going to wear this evening…"

After finally settling on a black mini skirt and a dark blue V- neck, they hung up the rest of the clothes.

"Thanks for letting me barrow the shirt Rogue."

"You welcome, it's not like I could wear it like it really should be worn."

"But you can now with Remy LeBeau." Jubilee said excitedly. "Oh my god, finally you can show that bod of yours!" She yelled as if she had an epiphany.

Rogue didn't get to respond as there was a knock on the door. "It's us." Teresa sang.

"Come in." Both Jubilee and Rogue yelled.

Kitty, Teresa, and Carol came in.

"Okay Rogue, spill, what happened when I left?"

"Oh my god, that's hilarious, he called Bobby Ken! That's like a perfect depiction of Bobby, no offense Kit." Carol said laughing.

"I'm not offended. Bobby is a bit Kenish." Kitty admitted.

"That's so romantic, he took off your gloves and entwined your fingers. I wish someone did that to me." Teresa sighed.

"Well now we have to go shopping at Victoria's Secret, since Remy wants to ravage our Rogue on her birthday." Jubilee stated.

"No!" Rogue cried the same time her friends yelled. "Definitely."

"Hey girls we have to go to the simulation room now to train with Logan." Piotr's voice came through the door.

"Ugh." Kitty and Jubilee groaned.

Rogue went to the bathroom to change into her volleyball shorts and a jade green workout top. But then put on loose black yoga pants and a light white long sleeved shirt.

"Is that you will be training in?" Logan asked looking at Remy with an arched brow.

"Yeah."

"I won't guarantee your jeans won't come out unscratched."

"Monsieur oui monsieur." Remy said sarcastically.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Storm told me to have you work one on one with Rogue but I'll be watching you, and I have no qualms cutting off certain parts if you even touch her in a way I don't appreciate." He threatened.

"I get to work one on one with Rogue?" Remy asked intrigued, ignoring everything else Logan said.

Logan narrowed his eyes at his newest colleague. "I'll be watching you Gumbo. Every little move you make."

* * *

Reviews would be lovely


	8. opps he did it Again

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Hope this chapter is woth the wait though.

* * *

"Okay line up." Logan said gruffly as the they all came in. "You what kind of shoes are those!" He said raising a brow at the girl.

"Uh uh." The girl stuttered.

"Go change." Logan sighed.

"Yea yes sir."

"You would think by now students would know how to dress themselves." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Logan." Rogue said rolling her eyes slightly at her friend and mentor.

"Hey kid." Logan said a little softer with almost a hint of a smile on.

Remy's brows raised. He knew that the Growler was a bit keen on his Rogue but he always seemed to forget until the two were in the same room.

He turned when he felt someone glaring at him. He turned to see a familiar blonde. Remy smirked at the boy. The blonde just glared even more then mouthed something that looked like watch it. But Remy wasn't all that good at reading lips for all he knew Ken might've just mouthed fuck you.

* * *

"Okay everyone here?" Logan asked.

"Sir yes sir." Jubilee and Kitty said together.

"Are you two mocking me?" Logan growled at the two.

"No sir no." This time Teresa joined. But they ruined it by breaking into giggles.

Rogue and Carol were both having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Almost all the others around around were laughing too. Remy couldn't help a smile making an appearance on his face.

Logan sighed. "Today we're going to practice fighting one on one no powers." Some of the students started to protest, Carol was amongst the loudest.

Logan looked sharply at all of them. The protests died down. "Some have invented power nullifiers. They will cut off your powers and we, I will not having you all helpless without them!"

The whole room was silent.

"We have already paired you all on your ability level. It's in alphabetical order by last name. Look for your name and look across for your partners."

Jubilee and Teresa were paired up along with Kitty and another girl meanwhile Bobby was paired with Piotr. Carol was paired with one of the boys. Rogue couldn't find her name at all.

"Loagan my name's not on here." Rogue said confused and a little worried. It was hand to hand combat and well it wasn't like she could turn her powers off and on like the others.

"I know." Logan groaned.

Everybody turned to look at them curious.

"You're going to work with… LeBeau." Logan barely managed.

Eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my gosh." Teresa said her mouth open in shock.

"Bu but Logan!" Bobby sputtered. "He'll just flirt the whole time." He said outraged.

Logan growled. "Don't you think I know that Icicle."

Rogue blushed.

"Well it's always nice to know what people really think of you." Remy said dryly.

Logan's face scrunched as he stopped himself from saying anything not for student's ears.

"I don't want to do this but all the professors wanted this." Logan said sounded pained. "Now you go to your partners." He barked at all the kids.

Everyone quickly dispersed though Carol had stopped in front of Rogue to give her a wink and Bobby hesitated but with a growl from Logan he left to join his partner.

"You no funny business. I'll be watching." Logan growled.

Remy smirked back.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Don't mess with me Gumbo."

"Kid, I give you permission to kick below the belt any time you want."

Rogue broke into a smile as she tried not to laugh. "Okay Logan."

* * *

"Bonjour le bel ."

"Hello again professor." Rogue said grinning.

Remy just smiled back. "So do you want to shed some of the clothes or…"

"Oh yeah." Rogue blinked. She wore so many layers as a precaution but now with Remy she didn't have to.

Rogue took off her jacket and gloves slowly not noticing that Remy was eyeing each piece of skin that was uncovered. He was smiling appreciatively.

"Whooo go Rogue!" Jubilee yelled from all the way on the other side of them. "Take off those offending layers!"

"Jubilee!" Rogue exclaimed embarrassed.

Everyone turned to look at them. Rogue was now only in her shorts and green sports tank.

Carol whistled.

Rogue rolled her eyes at her best friends. "You guys."

Remy smiled as he watched Rogue's friends embarrass her. But he had to admit seeing her in shorts in the light was a breathtaking sight especially with the shirt. It emphasized her eyes.

Bobby stared outraged. Logan just stared not knowing what to say or do.

"Go back to your work!" Logan yelled at last.

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

She put her tongue right back in her mouth.

"Okay so are you a good fighter?"

"Logan trained me personally." Rogue shrugged.

Remy temporarily paled. "Oh."

Rogue laughed at his expression.

"Well I'm not giving you any leeway so be warned."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Rogue said winking.

Remy gulped.

* * *

Both were sweating heavily as they blocked each other's movements. Remy grabbed a hold of Rogue's wrist about to twist her but didn't see the leg that kicked him straight in the gut.

"Nice." Remy said getting up.

"Thanks." Rogue said cocking her head to the side as she gave him a helping hand.

Remy smirked as he took it and pulled her on top of him. Then before she could settle, he flipped them around so that he was on top.

"So young, sweet, and naive. You should know never to give your opponent your hand until the fight's well and truly over." Remy said softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Rogue bit her lip as red and green eyes locked. The space between their lips lessned and lessened as the seconds ticked by.

"Remy there's people everywhere. "

"I don't care." Remy whispered against Rogue's lips before kissing her.

It lasted for less than a minute before Remy was pulled off Rogue.

"OK, c'est tout!" (Ok that's it!) Remy yelled angrily as he whirled around to face the culprit. "You again!" Remy yelled as an ice fist came flying at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Again!" But this time he was prepared and caught Bobby's fist in his hands.

Remy then slammed his palm into Bobby's stomach causing him to go stagger back and kneel over as Bobby's shirt glow.

Bobby quickly took off his shirt then flung it into the air.

It exploded mere seconds later.

"Wicked." Piotr said as he watched some of the burnt remnants float down.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Logan's kind of Detention

I'm so sorry it's been so long.

I sort of had a writer's block!

Hopefully it's over and done with

* * *

"Okay kids we're having target practice. Your goal is to hit either of the two bulls eye, whoever does will be exempt from the test. But I will warn you they will move if they're smart enough…"

"Excuse me Logan."

"What Drake?" Logan growled.

"I'm supposed to be in detention not-"

"This is your detention Icicle."

"Being the target for a bunch of twelve year olds practicing archery for the first time is not a detention!"

A bunch of those kids mentioned, started to giggle.

"Actually Ken's right. C'est suicide."

Some of the younger girls sighed at his French.

"Well then maybe it'll teach you two a lesson."

"Yeah don't mess with Ms. Rogue!" Mason, one of the boys chirped. Then all the kids started laughing, completely agreeing with Mason. Even Remy gave a chuckle.

* * *

It was already Thursday and Rogue found herself at the mall with all four of her friends.

"Oooh this is cute!" Teresa squealed as she pulled a pink and white sundress out.

"Teresa, Rogue's going on a date not church." Carol said cringing at the pink. Then she pulled out a leather miniskirt. "Now this is hot."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Carol!"

"What?"

Rogue couldn't even say anything in response. "You guys as much as I appreciate all your help-"

"Girls look at this!" Jubille said as she presented a blazing blue motorcycle jacket.

All the girl's eyes widened.

"That's perfect." Kitty breathed.

* * *

Logan couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched the two banes of his existence try to dodge the flying arrows. A couple were even lit on fire courtesy of one of the boys that had heat vision. It was quite a wonderful sight to him. He would remember it till the end of time. Hopefully the two would too. That'd teach them.

"Are you stupid!" Remy yelled when Bobby froze one of the arrows that were on fire, making it just narrowly miss Remy's head as it dropped.

"Of course if I was smart I would have let it drop on you."

Remy narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You're just asking for it Ken."

"Stop freaking calling me Ken, you pedophile."

"Excuse me?"

Logan gave a growl. They were apparently not learning their lessons. He grabbed one of the bows from one of the kids and a lit arrow.

"What the-" Bobby yelled as he felt a sharp point hit him in the butt. He turned around and around trying to get it.

Remy started to laugh along with the other kids as they watched Bobby run around like a dog chasing its own tail. But then he saw an arrow fly towards him. He quickly ducked but it still managed to graze his arm.

"Kids I think archery is now my favorite activity so far." Logan said.

* * *

"Hey girls." Piotr said as he saw the girls come from the garage. "Came back just in time for movie night." He said grinning at them. "You five missed the funniest sight in the world. Luckily Sam caught it all on camera though."

The girls all looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Guess we'll just have to find out." Carol shrugged.

"Yeah, but first let's put our bags away." Jubilee said.

As they passed the boys corridor they turned just in time to see Bobby walking to his room.

"Bobby why are your jeans scorched?" Kitty asked. The others were quite curious too as it was in a weird spot, the scorch mark of course. Then he also had scratches on his arms, a couple places on his shirt looked burnt and ripped.

Bobby whirled around. His eyes widened as he saw them. "Na, nothing." He stuttered.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I had detention with Logan." He admitted.

Rogue bit her lips to stop the laughter bubbling on the surface. Teresa tried to do the same but couldn't quite do it.

Bobby turned a bright shade of red as the girls started to giggle.

"Sorry Bobby, we'll be going now." Kitty said smiling wide as she stopped her laughter.

Jubilee was nearly in tears as they all made it into her and Rogue's room. "Oh my god. Who wants to bet that that's what Piotr was talking about?"

"Probably. But I mean Bobby's buttocks. What the heck did Logan make him do?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shook her head. "With Logan, you'll never know."

"I don't know but I am so going to find out." Teresa said.

* * *

Remy took off his shirt as he prepared to take a shower.

He heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in."

Rogue slowly turned the door knob but stopped as she saw what was in front of her. "Ahh, I'll just-" She began to blush furiously thinking she came in as he was undressing.

Remy turned around and grinned as he saw Rogue. "Le bel." He said grinning.

"Um I just wanted to ask… Are those bruises and scratches on your arm?!"

Remy looked down. Indeed there were scratches on his arms. He also had a couple very minor bruises beginning to form. "Uh yes?"

"Oh my god, what'd you do?"

"Uh nothing."

"That can't be nothing." Rogue said as she stepped closer and fingered some of his scratches and bruises.

He resisted the urge to shiver at her touch.

Rogue gasped as she found a particularly nasty scratch. "Have you put any disinfectant on them?"

"Disinfectants?" Remy asked answering her question.

People turned to stare as they saw Rogue drag a rather willing, shirtless Remy LeBeau behind her. Everyone also noted that Rogue's hands were bare without gloves.

Logan stopped in mid sentence as he saw the sight. "What the…" He said. Then began to follow the two.

Ororo whom had been passing just by, also saw the two but just sighed not sure if she wanted to know. But then a minute later she saw Logan stride after them. "Oh god." She said before she also ran after them.

"Logan stop!" Ororo said.

Logan momentarily stopped to see who was behind him. When he saw it was Ororo he paused so she could catch up.

"What are you doing Logan?"

"What do you think? I'm following the two of them."

"Logan." Ororo said exasperated.

"What?"

Ororo sighed.

"Remy's a good kid, he wouldn't do anything bad to Rogue, I assure you."

Then a groan that sounded as if it came from Remy drifted to them.

Logan growled as he began to run.

Ororo ran after him hoping to god she made it in time.

The doors to the medical bay opened with a bang. However the sight in front of the two residential professors stopped them in their tracks.

The noise caused Rogue to pour extra alcohol on Remy's scratch.

Remy gave a good curse in French.

Rogue whacked him. "There's no need to curse."

"See Logan, they're doing nothing wrong." Ororo said.

"What'd you guys think we were doing?" Rogue asked.

"Ugh, ugh." Logan said. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said.

Rogue gave an exasperated look. "What is with guys and saying nothing?"

* * *

Please review

Hope you all liked.

The date is next chapter


	10. Boots, Gumbo or Gumbo?

Enjoy

* * *

It was the day that the girls had been anticipating all week. As soon as the last period ended they all bombarded Rogue and dragged her off before Remy could even say otherwise. Remy stood behind his desk, just staring as Jubilee and Carol took Rogue with them. Teresa and Betsey trailed after them. He wasn't the only one though, all the others kids left in the room were staring too.

"What was that?" Piotr asked.

* * *

Rogue came out of the shower just in time for her friends to bombard her. Kitty took care of her hair. Jubilee was doing her fingernails while Teresa did her toenails. Then Betsey was doing her makeup while Carol talked to her about how to flirt and what to do when the date looked bored and most of all what to do if said date made any unwanted attempts. It all took two hours to finish because all the girls had to use gloves and had to be extra slow and careful as not to mess anything up.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Jubilee breathed when they finished. The others all nodded in agreement.

Rogue turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped in surprise barely recognizing herself.

"I'd so do you, Rogue." Betsey said causing Rogue to come back to the real world.

"Thanks Bets." Rogue said laughing.

"So are you ready to knock the socks off Remy LeBeau?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

Remy twirled the keys of the red mustang around his finger.

He could feel some of the kids, some his own students staring at him curiously as he leaned against the wall near to the staircase. Though none seemed to want to approach him.

"Professor Remy what are you…" One of the girls began to ask him but she stopped. Remy turned to look at her questioningly. He followed her shock gaze to the top of the staircase.

The first thing he saw as his eyes drifted upwards were a pair of killer black heeled boots. They were black leather and seemed to go up for days. Remy could feel his mouth dry as he looked at them. He gulped as he realized the owner of the heels was his Rogue.

"I think he's speechless." Teresa said breaking the silence.

"I think everyone is." Betsey snorted.

Remy broke into a smile as Rogue and her friends all descended the stairs unitl him and Rogue were face to face.

"Tu regardez bien assez à manger." (You look good enough to eat)

Rogue blushed slightly as she smiled up at him.

"I could say the same." Rogue said much more confidently. As she did indeed for the first time in a while feel sexy in her outfit, a black leather skirt, white tank and blue leather jacket.

"Rogue?"

Rogue winced as she heard the shocked voice. "Yes Logan." She said almost wincing as she turned around to face Logan.

"What are you, I mean, wearing?"

"Um clothes?" Rogue said as innocently as possible.

"But, but." He sputtered. "Wait this isn't because of Gumbo is it?"

Rogue didn't have to say anything. Her blush gave her away.

Remy coughed.

"Ok, now. Logan Rogue's a grown woman." Carol said as she scooted over to Rogue.

"Oh I know she is."

"Great then now we have that established, we'll be go-" Rogue said as she grab hold of Remy's hand and began to walk away fast.

"Not so fast kid."

Rogue grimaced and cursed softly to herself.

Remy meanwhile was laughing at the whole thing. To himself of course. He didn't feel like feeling the wrath of growler again.

"Get back here you two."

This time many of the people groaned. Including those that were thee spectators.

Logan turned to raise an eyebrow at the kids that had gathered so that they could see what was going on.

"Fine, I give up. Be back by 10. Any later, you young lady will be grounded until you're 21. And you. I'll make it that you'll never forget."

All the kids around him cheered.

Remy stared in disbelief while Rogue went to hug him making that there was no skin to skin contact. Logan sighed knowing that he was doing the right thing no matter how much he didn't want to. He patted her jacket clad back.

"But those boots have got to go." Logan said.

"Now there's the Logan we all know and love." Jubilee laughed.

Logan grunted. "Go before I change my mind." He told the two.

Remy gave him a solute before he grabbed Rogue's hand and practically ran out the door with her.

* * *

Logan sighed then rubbed his temples. "Kitty go make sure your boyfriend doesn't find out about this."

"Oh okay?" Kitty said unsure.

"Carol, Piotr stay with him tonight so that you two can keep him from running off and running Rogue's date with Gumbo."

"Ahh Logan." Teresa said. "We always knew you cared but that's so thoughtful."

Logan growled. All the girls laughed as they grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen area where dinner would be served soon.

* * *

"Hold tight." Remy said as he peeled out of the garage.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You haven't eaten yet have you?" Remy asked looking to the side at her, forgoing the French for tonight.

Rogue shook her head.

"You like food right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Remy said smiling as he reached over with his hand and softly held hers in his.

Rogue gasped at first still not quite used to the skin on skin contact no matter how innocent it was.

Remy looked over worried as he realized what he did. He almost pulled away but Rogue grasped his hand in hers. "Sorry it's just getting time to get used to be able to touch someone without gloves." Rogue said.

"Oh." Remy said as he relaxed. "I've told you that you look beautiful tonight right?"

Rogue gave a laugh. "In different words more or less. You said that I was good enough to eat."

* * *

"Wait where are we?" Rogue asked as Remy led her.

"I hope you're hungry because we're going to cook some true Cajun food." Remy said as he turned on the lights to reveal a pristine white kitchen.

"Wait what how?" Rogue asked as she looked around.

"Here take this." Remy handed her an apron.

"I have connections." Remy shrugged.

He took off his trench coat to reveal the dark washed jeans and a plain black shirt. Rogue blushed as she watched fascinated as the shirt hid nothing, rather letting her see Remy's ripped upper body. She could see each and every muscle uncoil in each movement.

"Ready to get cooking?" Remy asked smiling widely at her.

Rogue couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she stared at the figure before her. Remy had a childish grin that she had never ever seen on his but she found it quite adorable not that she would say that out loud. And the kiss the cook apron was hilarious by itself but seeing it on Remy's 6'1'' frame just made it all better.

"Yes." Rogue said laughing.

"So I have to tell you the truth that I can only cook a couple of true Cajun things, gumbo or well gumbo."

Rogue smiled widely trying not to laugh. "I guess we'll have gumbo then." She said as she took off her jacket and put on the apron.

Remy smiled as he saw Rogue struggling with tying her apron. So he took the two strings from her, lightly touching her fingertips. Rogue shivered lightly at the surprise touch.

Rogue was cutting up the okra and the sausage while Remy made the soup base.

* * *

The two worked in a comfortabke silence. They touched occasionally when each reached for the sane utensil.

"Maybe it's the way the stars are aligned that's making feel this way tonight. Maybe it's the words you left unsaid or maybe it's stardust in my head." Rogue softly sang as she continued to chop.

Remy stopped and just listened as she sang.

"But I want to tell you that my heart is busting out at the seams." Then she began to hum.

"I can't wait another minute. Life is short, love is sweet, ain't no time like this time baby."

"That was beautiful Rogue." Remy said resting his chin on her head as he held onto the sides of the counter.

"It's Marie." Rogue said softly as she leaned back into him.

"Marie?" Remy tested. "Marie, Marie." He said again deciding that he loved the way it rolled off his tongue. "I knew it would be beautiful. Marie." He whispered.

* * *

Song is "This time." By Carrie Underwood. It's a beautiful song.

The outfit for the date is on my profile. Check out the gorgeous boots.

Sorry to cut it so short but just so you know, the date is far from over. This is only a smidget of what's to come.


	11. Hot Air Balloon Tonight

Hee's the next chapter

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

"So how is it?"

"Really good." Rogue said smiling.

"Not too salty or anything?"

"No Remy, not at all, it's perfect. Where's you learn to cook?"

"My Grandmere." Remy smiled. "She only taught me because I used to bother her and sneak a bite while she cooked so she taught me so that I would learn about all the hard work she put into a meal and how she didn't appreciate me sneaking and trying to eat this and that."

Rogue gave a laugh. She could definitely see that.

"This was so much better than any other date I've ever had." Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait you don't honestly think the date's over already do you?" Remy asked grinning.

"Um."

"Come on. Help me clean up and then we'll head out." Remy said laughing.

"Here." Remy said handing Rogue the keys.

She looked at him confused.

"I'll give you instructions as you drive."

Rogue followed Remy's instructions precisely. They stopped in the middle of a large deserted field where only a large hot air balloon was spotted.

"Remy?" Rogue asked shocked.

"Come on." Remy said grabbing her hand and both of them ran to where the hot air balloon resided.

"Hey Darren." Remy said as he high fived the guy standing beside the hot air balloon.

"Dude you didn't say she was smoking hot!" Darren said looking beyond Remy to eye Rogue.

Remy playfully punched his shoulder. "There's a reason why I didn't."

"Why afraid of my mad seduction skills?"

"What skills?" Remy mocked.

Darren in turn punched him back. "You're just jealous."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at how childish Remy was acting with his friend.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming. Darren this beautiful creature is Rogue. Rogue this delusional person is Darren."

"Touché." Darren said before lightly grasping Rogue's hand. He brought it to his lips. "So wonderful to finally meet the girl that Remy seems so smitten with. I've heard much about you, all good rest assured."

"Um thank you. Nice to meet you too." Rogue smiled.

"So are you two ready to go up in the air?" Darren asked.

Remy looked at Rogue.

"Yes." Rogue said.

* * *

Rogue watched fascinate as Darren lit the fire and felt as the hot air balloon began to slowly rise.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the summer night's wind.

"Marie open your eyes, you need to see this." Remy whispered into Rogue's ears making her shiver a bit. But she did as he said.

She couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the city's lights.

"This is New York City?"

"Yep, the city that never sleeps." Darren answered.

Rogue unconsciously rubbed her arms even though she was wearing her jacket.

"You cold?" Remy whispered into Rogue's ear.

"A little."

Remy stepped closer to her and opened his coat to wrap it around her.

"Better?"

Rogue couldn't help but blush at the closeness. "Yes."

"Oh you two make me want to gag and say aw at the same time." Darren said.

"Now look who the jealous one is." Remy said.

"Shut up."

Both Remy and Rogue laughed this time as they snuggled closer.

They stayed up in the air for an hour.

Remy could feel Rogue lean on him more.

"Are you tired?"

"Noooooooo." Rogue said as she yawned.

Remy just raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He made a hand signal to Darren to tell him to head back.

After another ten minutes Rogue was all but leaning on him with her whole body. He scooped her up in his arms. "Lebel wrap your arms around my neck."

"Oh kay." Rogue mumbled before doing as he asked. She pressed her head into his chest and listened to the sound of hhis heartbeat, never having done this before. It was a comfortable sound and lulled her to sleep. Before either knew it she was out like a light.

Remy could hear the shallow breathing and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Wow she's out isn't she?" Darren commented when they were down. He opened the door of the basket.

"I think so." Remy said. "Thanks for everything Darren."

"No prob Remy. Anything for a friend right?"

"I owe you."

"Sure, sure." Darren waved him off. "Need help getting her into the car?"

"Yeah. Here's my key, could you open the car for me?"

Once Rogue was settled into the car, Remy helped Darren put the hot air balloon away and put it back into the trailer.

"See you again dude. Oh and don't let that little fille go, I think she's a keeper."

"I do too. Take care."

* * *

Remy turned on the car and put the top back on and dulled the radio so that it wouldn't wake Rogue up before slowly heading back home.

He took a glance once last time at her. She was sound asleep wrapped in his trench coat.

He glimpsed at the clock. He had twenty minutes to get them home before the Growler would have him for lunch. He stepped on the gas.

* * *

Logan and Bobby both sat on the couches facing each other. They had been sitting like this for the past ten minutes waiting for the couple to get home.

"I can't believe you let him just go with her."

"He can't be much worse than you were Icicle."

Bobby didn't say anything in turn to that. He just looked out the window waiting for the sound of a car.

"Oh my god, you two are ridiculous." Carol shook her head at the two of them as she sat dwon on the large loveseat.

"Seriously Bobby, you have got to let Rogue go. I mean you have Kitty. She deserves someone and Remy's perfect for her in more ways than one."

"But he's too old." Bobby justified.

Betsey rolled her eyes. "So what. There are couples that have ten years difference. Remy's only five years older than her. And anyway Rogue's mature beyond her years because of her power and all the minds that's she's absorbed. She needs someone who is mature that is up to par with her. Not to mention the fact she can touch him all she wants without fear of killing the poor guy."

Bobby rubbed his temples. "I don't know. I just… I just don't like him."

"Yeah we hadn't noticed." Theresa said sarcastically.

"No I just don't want him corrupting her. I'm afraid that she won't be the Rogue we now once he's done with her."

"Now that's where you're wrong Icy. She's laughed more this week than I've heard her laugh in the past year and I hate to admit it but it's all his doing." Logan said speaking up. "And speak of the devil." Logan said as his ears picked up the sound of a car. He looked at the clock. Two minutes til ten. They just made it back in time. In a way he was almost disappointed he was looking foward to Gumbo helping him with P.E. again.

* * *

As Remy pulled into the garage, five people came running in. Logan was the first followed by Carol and Bobby. Then Betsey and Theresa came last.

Remy raised his eyebrows at him but said nothing. He put the top down and they all spotted Rogue sitting in the car. Remy got out and went to the other side and opened it. He scooped her up in his arms and began to walk to them.

Theresa and Betsey both awed while the guys just grunted.

"Wow professor what'd you do to wear her out so much?" Carol asked jokingly but it had an edge to it.

Remy shook his head at the super human girl. "You'll have to get it from her." He smiled. "Um, can you guys move so that I can get in?"

"Oh yeah." Theresa said then moved out the way. Then she sighed. "It's like Prince Charming carrying Cinderella to the castle."

"Yeah with her wearing the bloody glass shoe that her step sisters mutilated their feet so that they could fit it on their gigantic feet." Carol piped in.

"Oh that's gross Carol, way to ruin my beautiful fantasy."

Everyone gave a laugh and none noticed when Bobby walked away no longer wanting to be around them.

* * *

please review


End file.
